


Please, Come Home

by Slaughter_Daughter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Pining, Poetry, from mickey's pov, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Daughter/pseuds/Slaughter_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I saw your picture<br/>but it wasn't enough'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Poem I wrote from Mickey's POV after I watched the season premiere early on demand.  
> Mickey needs some love, guys.

 

I saw your picture  
but it wasn’t enough  
and I keep it hidden beneath  
my pillow at night  
so that I am close to you  
so close

but I need to be closer

I need to feel you next to me  
I need to lay my head on your shoulder  
and breathe you in  
I need to know that you are here

but you’re not

And I stare at myself in the mirror  
and I wish that the face looking back at me  
was yours  
instead of this coward that let you go

And I will break every fucking mirror that I come across  
until I see you again  
and my heart will continue to bleed  
until you come back  
until you come home


End file.
